Unexpected
by Cathcer1984
Summary: Harry's waited three months to get Draco naked, neither anticipated this result. A birthday fic for Lijahlover.


**Title: **Unexpected  
><strong>Rating: <strong>NC-17  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>1,066  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Male/male sex, dark mark kink, parselsmut.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Harry's waited three months to get Draco naked, neither anticipated this result.  
><strong>Notes: <strong>For lijahlover's birthday, I hope this is what you were looking for!  
>Unbeta'd.<p>

* * *

><p>Sweeping a hand through his hair Harry bit his lip as he waited for Draco to answer the door. They'd been going out for three months and they hadn't had sex yet. Harry was hoping this would be the night that Draco gave up his self-control and let Harry make him feel good.<p>

"Harry" Draco smiled happily when he opened the door. He leaned forward and met Harry's lips in a passionate kiss which ended abruptly when the blond pulled away and gently pushed Harry back so he could exit his flat and close the door behind him.

"We need to get to the restaurant, wouldn't do to miss the reservation" he winked before grabbing Harry's hand and strode down the hallway pulling Harry with him.

An hour and forty-three minutes and fifty-seven seconds later the men left the restaurant and strolled along the street to the apparition point. Harry had been hard since he sat down for dinner, Draco had been teasing him with little licks to his spoon and fingers, his socked foot stroking the inside of Harry's calf- underneath his trousers.

When they arrived at Draco flat Harry resigned himself to an unsatisfactory wank in the shower, but Draco surprised him by pausing and looking over his shoulder coyly "would you like to come in for tea?"

"Wha- uh Yes! Um, that would be lovely."

Draco smiled and led the way into his home, Harry hung his jacket on the coat rack next to the door before helping Draco with his. Harry trailed his fingers over Draco's muscles as he tugged the jacket from his frame.

Taking Harry's hand, once he'd hung the jacket up, Draco pulled him over to the sofa where they embraced in a fierce kiss. Tongues duelled and teeth bit until breathing became a necessity and they had to pull away for air, Harry's lips immediately attached ot Draco's neck.

He licked and nibbled at the pale column, his lips started to press sucking kisses to the flesh as his hands undid the shirt button by button.

As soon as Draco's nipples were exposed Harry immediately laved them with his tongue and tugged on them with his lips.

"Ah, Harry" Draco gasped his hands pushing at Harry's shoulders "stop, stop."

Harry sat up between Draco's legs "seriously?"

"Hey" Draco ran his hand over Harry's cheek and trailed his fingers over the kiss swollen lips. "I need to take your shirt off, you're not going anywhere."

Draco's hands moved down to Harry's chest where he started to unbutton Harry's shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. When Harry was topless he pulled Draco up and removed the blond's shirt, they shifted around and pulled off their trousers and boxers.

Harry pulled Draco too him but the blond fell off balance and his left hand curled around Harry's neck.

Both men paused as Harry's eyes landed on the Dark Mark, Draco tried to tug his hand away but Harry grabbed onto his wrist and held him still.

"Harry-" Draco pleaded.

Bending his neck Harry pressed his lips to the black ink, using his tongue to trace down the snake. Pulling back slightly he started hissing "_You're so beautiful. The mark doesn't define you. You are strong and independent Draco. I love that about you. Let me take care of you, let me love you like you deserve Draco. Draco. Draco."_

Harry pulled away to trace his tongue over the ink and press a sucking kiss to the mark. He came out of his parseltongue induced trace to sounds of Draco panting, whining and moaning.

Sitting up Harry looked at his boyfriend and groaned loudly, Draco was lying with his legs on either side of Harry's hips. His cock hard and leaking pre-come on his stomach, his right hand was buried between his legs two fingers steadily moving in and out of his hole. A flush was coving his chest, neck and cheeks in a rosy hue.

"Draco?"

"Fuck me Harry. I need you to fuck me," he withdrew his fingers and grasped Harry's cock slicking it with the excess lube he'd conjured earlier.

"Seriously?" Harry asked dumbly.

Draco growled and gripped Harry's hair with his left hand and used his right to balance himself as he shifted so he was straddling Harry's lap. Draco's right hand moving to hold Harry's cock steady as he lowered himself onto it, sighing in pleasure when the head breached his entrance.

Bouncing Draco took more of Harry in on each downward thrust until the Gryffindor's cock was fully encased in Draco's hot, slick channel.

"Harry, oh fuck Harry" Draco moaned.

Harry launched forward to capture Draco's lips in a violent kiss that was more teeth than anything else. Draco started to shift his hips and Harry moved in tandem with him, when they got closer to their orgasms their mouths parted for air.

Draco panted hotly over Harry's neck while Harry started hissing again, it took a few moments of parseltongue and one hard thrust to make Draco come wetly over Harry's chest and he screamed loudly as he tipped of the edge in his climax.

Feeling Draco convulsing around his cock, hearing his scream and seeing him come undone tore Harry's orgasm from him.

Harry fell back onto the couch dragging Draco with him, he petted the blond hair as Draco curled into his chest sighing happily.

"If I'd known you'd react like that to my mark I'd have got you naked on the first date."

Harry grinned and drew Draco's left arm to his mouth were he placed soft kisses over the ink, "I'm not one to have sex on the first date. You would have had to wait for the second" he chuckled and Draco lightly hit him in the side.

"Wanker."

"I think we've just established that I'm not a wanker, more of a fucker" Harry waggled his eyebrows as Draco lifted his head to look at him in disbelief.

"Care to put that to the test?"

"Anytime."

"Now?" Draco asked.

Harry slipped one hand down Draco's back to tease his entrance, fingers slipping in his own come and lube "give me five minutes."

"Five? That's a little bit too long Harry I'll have to take matters into my own hands."

"Wanker" Harry laughed as Draco got up and moved towards the bedroom. Harry went after him, like he always would.


End file.
